


11 p.m.

by Traviosita9124



Series: Hour by Hour [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, High School AU, Teenage AU, secret dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: In the end, Jemma did what was expected of her.She went to her hair, nail, and makeup appointments before putting on the fire engine red, floor-length gown with the lace embroidered back. Her mother cooed the entire time she was getting ready, going on and on about how much fun she’d have at the dance and grating on Jemma’s nerves. Still, she maintained her calm, forcing a wide smile through pictures with Daisy and Trip.





	11 p.m.

In the end, Jemma did what was expected of her. 

 

She went to her hair, nail, and makeup appointments before putting on the fire engine red, floor-length gown with the lace embroidered back. Her mother cooed the entire time she was getting ready, going on and on about how much fun she’d have at the dance and grating on Jemma’s nerves. Still, she maintained her calm, forcing a wide smile through pictures with Daisy and Trip. 

 

There was one genuine grin though, when Trip presented her with a corsage of her own. Despite having asked Daisy with one of the best promposals their school had ever seen, Trip had insisted on not only buying Jemma a corsage, but paying for their limo out of his own pocket. She’d feared at first that she’d feel too much like a third wheel, but Trip and Daisy made her feel entirely at ease. Goofing around as they rode to the hotel, it felt like the first time in weeks Jemma had been able to cut loose, and for that Jemma was incredibly grateful. 

 

It all came crashing down when they entered the ballroom, though. 

 

Jemma knew better than to look for him. Fitz wasn’t the kind to spend money on formal dances or school spirit, after all. And with all that had happened after their date, well… She had even less of a reason to expect to see him kitted out in a tux. Still, when she caught a flash of Hunter dancing with Bobbi, Jemma’s heart jumped at the thought that maybe he was lurking somewhere on the periphery. She abandoned Trip and Daisy to take a circuit of the room, but it only confirmed what she’d expected: Fitz wasn’t there. 

 

She did what she did best, putting on a brave face through dinner and dancing with her friends to all of the upbeat songs the DJ played, but it was difficult to feel anything but awkward once the slow dances started. Jemma had thought she’d be left to stand at the side of the dance floor for most of them, but more than one of the boys in her grade asked her to dance. She wasn’t surprised when Trip, or even Donnie Gill, asked her to join them on the floor, but she had to work to keep her jaw from dropping open when Lance Hunter materialized before her. 

 

“Care to dance?”

 

Jemma cast a careful look around. “Bobbi won’t mind?”

 

“Not at all. She said she needed a break. Her shoes are killing her.”

 

Jemma arched a brow in response. Bobbi Morse had a well developed and deserving reputation for being able to handle anything that popped up in her way; there was no chance that a pair of heels would stop her. Still, Jemma took Hunter’s hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, and easily fell into rhythm with him. She hadn’t planned on saying much, but after a few moments of silence, Jemma found she couldn’t hold her tongue. 

 

“How is he?”

 

“How is who?”

 

Jemma rolled her eyes and huffed out an exasperated sigh. 

 

“How is Fitz?”

 

“Oh,  _ him _ . He’s okay. He’s working tonight.”

 

Jemma nodded and looked down, trying not to look too miserable or disappointed. She hadn’t actually expected him to show up, this wasn’t a movie after all-

 

“See, he wanted to come though.” Jemma’s head jerked up, eyes blown wide in surprise. “Yeah. Had tickets and a tux, everything. But the girl he wanted to ask hasn’t been speaking to him. Won’t pick up his calls or texts. Won’t give him the time of day. Even in person.”

 

Hunter’s look was accusatory, causing Jemma to blanche. 

 

“He - my father - he checks my phone records. He’d see who I was talking to, that’s why I haven’t been answering. And in school, if someone saw…” Jemma trailed off, trusting that Fitz had told Hunter enough to explain why she was being so standoffish without her having to voice it. 

 

But where Fitz was forgiving, Hunter was absolutely unyielding. 

 

“You’re 18, Jemma, or nearly there. How long are you going to let your father dictate your life?”

 

Jemma found she was speechless. There was no way to explain to Hunter her father’s control over her life, or the absolute nature of it. But for every act of rebellion Jemma had ever imagined, he found a way to head her off at the pass. She opened her mouth to try to explain, but the song ended and Hunter backed away from her as though he’d been burned. 

 

“He… he cares for you, Jemma. I just hope you’re worth it.”

 

Hunter disappeared into the crowd, but his words stuck with her, echoing through her brain even as she tried to enjoy the rest of prom. They even stayed with her at the end of the night, when the DJ had called everyone’s attention to the dais and the two crowns sitting there. Hunter’s voice only grew louder as Jemma watched her father open an envelope before calling Will Daniels up to be crowned that year’s Prom King. 

 

Jemma watched Will - his grin wide as his friends cheered for him and her father placed the plastic crown on his head - and felt her stomach roil. She wasn’t surprised when her name was called, but she guaranteed everyone - particularly her father - was surprised when she turned around and walked out instead of claiming that cheap tiara. 

 

She felt a thrill go down her spine as her father called for her to come back  _ that instant _ . She kept moving forward, though, head held high and refusing to hesitate. Hunter was right, after all. Her father couldn’t dictate her life forever, and it was high time she started making decisions for herself. 


End file.
